Kudou Mayu
is a minor character in ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5'' and [[Heartcatch Pretty Cure!|''Heartcatch Pretty Cure!]], based off the homonymous singer of many theme songs within the Pretty Cure franchise. In both cases, she appears as a cameo character along with another singer of the franchise, Miyamoto Kanako and Ikeda Aya, respectively. Bio Appearance In ''Yes! 5, Mayu has maroon eyes and shoulder-length dark maroon hair that frames her face with fluffy forelocks covering her ears and her bangs mostly brushed to the right, with several loose strands fanning towards the left with a longer section around the cheek. In Heartcatch, her hair is dark brown and wavy, worn in a high ponytail held by a blue bow to match her eyes. Both of her incarnations were only seen in the respective seasons' uniforms and are quite tall, standing half a head taller than her friends. Personality In Yes! 5, Mayu seems to be a bit jumpy, as her friend Miyamoto Kanako startled her by suddenly jumping forward while talking to Minazuki Karen and the other four girls. In Heartcatch, she and her friend Ikeda Aya have a strong stage fright and are unconfident about their singing skills and they tend to run away instead of singing in front of their schoolmates. However, they are able to overcome their stage fright. History ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5'' Mayu and Kanako find a student's lost shoe in a school's garden and then go to the student council's president Minazuki Karen to report this. When Karen ask the girls, where they found that shoe, Kanako answers her. After that, they go away. ''Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Mayu and Ikeda Aya are the singers of the light music club. They should have a live performance during the school festival, but both are too nervous and are afraid that the other student would laugh at them, so they run away. When the members of the fashion club convince them to step onto the stage, the stage fright overcomes the two girls again. Cobraja uses their stage fright, takes their heart flowers and transform their flowers into a Desertrian. After the girls get their heart flowers back, the fashion club and the light music club do together a fashion show with a concert. Mayu and Aya perform their song HEART GOES ON. In the final episodes, Mayu and Aya appear as some of the surviving people, whose heart flowers were saved by the Pretty Cure before. Trivia *The real Kudou Mayu does the voices of Fairy Tones, but not the Crescendo Tone. **She is the second guest star in the Pretty Cure franchise, preceded by Miyamoto Kanako and followed by Ikeda Aya and the Fujiwara duo. *She is the only character to appear in 2 different seasons. *The real Kudou Mayu is also the singer and is famous for performing many of the theme songs for the Pretty Cure franchise, including: **Pretty Cure 5, Smile go go! **Pretty Cure 5, Full・Throttle GO GO! **Pretty Cure, Miracle Deluxe **Heartcatch☆Paradise! **Sparkling and Cute! The Great Pretty Cure Gathering♪ ~Light of Hope~ **17jewels ~Pretty Cure Medley 2010~ with Ikeda Aya **HEART GOES ON with Ikeda Aya **Tomorrow Song ~Tomorrow's Song~ **La♪ La♪ La♪ Suite Pretty Cure♪ **Sparkling and Cute! The Great Pretty Cure Gathering♪ ~Flower of Life~ **La♪ La♪ La♪ Suite Pretty Cure♪ ~∞UNLIMITED ver.∞~ **Pretty Cure ~Forever Friends~ *She shares the same first name with Kashiwada Mayu, a supporting character from [[Futari wa Pretty Cure|''Futari wa Pretty Cure]]. Gallery Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 characters Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5